Retribution
by pokedork7876
Summary: AU and OC! Not very interesting at first, but better as story goes on! R&R Please, Chapter 7 up! Btw, Jenny refers to Officer Jenny, not an OC.
1. High Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, the Pokéball, or any of the characters associated with Pokémon other than my own.

Right here, I used to have something that said no flames please! Then someone pointed out that was stupid. I'd still like reviews though, please.

The man was not unusual in any way. If you met him on the street several days beforehand, you may have believed him to be a used car salesman, with his cheap gray suit and fake toupee. Few would give him any more than a passing glance.

Yet as he headed out that morning, that fateful morning, he had the air of one who would change the world.

--

"Please don't, Reggie," his wife had cried, despite his best attempts to reassure her. "So many things could go wrong."

"There's no need to worry, Carolyn," he consoled her. "This new thing--this Pokémon Ball--will capture them with ease. I've already tried it out, and it hasn't failed yet." Carolyn's anxious face upset him, and he paused a moment before continuing.

"Just think, Carolyn--when this is over, we'll be famous. Famous! People will feel honored in my presence, and we'll never be short on money again. All those times when we've had to beg and scrape--that's all behind us now!" With some effort, he pried her off of him. "I'm going to go say good-bye to the children, and I'll see you this evening. I promise." With that, he walked past her into the house.

As soon as he came in, the youngest, Rocky, bombarded him with questions. "Where are you going? Why can't we come? Why--"

Reggie cut him short. "I can't tell you now, but when I come home tonight, I'll tell you all about it." He looked around. "Where's Aquis and Magmai?"

"In your car."

Reggie laughed. "And Galacta?"

"Talking to Pete again."

Reggie frowned. "Well, I'll have to go put a stop to that. I'll see you later, Rocky!"

"Bye, Dad!"

Without another word, Reggie headed off to deal with his oldest daughter and her "boyfriend".

--

"Come on, Dad, it's not fair!"

"You're twelve, and you don't need a boyfriend."

"It's not--"

"Quiet!" Reggie cut her off. "You have enough to deal with with that pesky beautifly friend of yours. I'll see you later. Aquis, Magmai, out of the car."

They obediently stepped out of the car, and he hugged them both.

"I'll see you later, OK?"

Both children nodded, with slightly nervous looks on their faces. Dismissing this, Reggie stepped into the car and drove away.


	2. You fool!

The car squealed to a halt at the base of the mountain. "Ah, here we are," Reggie said. He began to walk forward, but stopped at the young man that stepped from the woods. "Who are you?" Reggie asked.

The man threw back his hood, revealing softened features and deep blue eyes. "Who I am is not important. What is more important is who you are." A smallish green pokemon darted around his head, which, apart from its feelers above its eyes, and its wings, could easily be mistaken for a small human. "No, not even that--the issue at hand is what you are about to do." The man stepped forward, and Reggie stepped back instinctively. "Celebi has warned me," he said. "If you do not stop, you will place mankind in danger. Take your invention and bring it before the public eye. Patent it. Sell it. Whatever you do, turn back now."

Reggie recovered his composure. "I don't know who you are, or what that," he gestured to the pokemon, "thing is, but I know that I am about to become famous, and you are not going to stop me. Stand aside." Without waiting for a response, he hurried past the man, and headed up the path along the mountain.

"I'm telling you, you need to stop!" The man hurried after him. "Arbok, commence!" He threw a Pokeball, and Arbok emerged.

Reggie gasped. "Hey! How did you...Never mind. I don't care how you got my invention, you won't stop me!" He ran forward.

"Arbok, use Bind!" Arbok slithered forward and wrapped around Reggie, squeezing him tight. Reggie grunted.

"I don't care! You'll have to let go eventually, and there's no way you can get me away and hold me. I will capture this Pokemon!"

The man frowned. "Oddish, commence!" Out came an identical Pokeball, and soon Oddish had joined the Arbok. "Oddish, use Sleep Powder!" Oddish obeyed, sending jets of spores across Reggie's face. Reggie looked shocked for a moment, then held his breath. Within moments, powder surrounded both Arbok and Reggie. Reggie smiled, and continued to hold his breath as the Arbok began to waver. All he had to do, he figured, was stay there. The Arbok also had to use energy, and would fall asleep first, and he could escape. Within moments, the Arbok crashed to the ground and relaxed. Reggie smiled, walked out of the range of the spores and breathed deeply. Reggie looked back, and the man was busy trying to awaken his Arbok. Reggie hastily continued up the mountain, until he had reached the peak.

There, in front of him, was the Pokemon he had been looking for...


	3. The Deadly Sin of Greed

Despite all his preparations, Reggie could not believe what he saw in front of him. The creature towered over him, looking upon him with no more than idle curiosity, then returning to it's sleep. Reggie frowned, nervous. Even though the creature was lying down, he could not see above it. The Pokeball could grow larger, you merely had to tap the center button. This giant Pokemon could be captured, but it looked so peaceful--

Reggie shook his head, dismissing his doubts. It could be peaceful in the public eye, he said to himself, and threw the Pokeball.

Which did absolutely nothing.

Reggie stood for a moment, stunned, then picked it up. Why didn't it work? He stared at it for a moment, then screamed and threw it at the creatures hand, which was deep purple as opposed to the body's pale white. This time, the creature turned red, and was sucked in.

"Stop!" It was the man again. The Pokeball writhed furiously. "You don't know what you're doing!" Celebi flew out in front of him, and vanished.

Reggie smiled. "Your creature thing certainly isn't going to stop me," The Pokeball writhed again, "and the Toxifreeze is almost captured. I applaud you on your attempts to, for whatever reason, stop me, but I'm already done. Thank you and goodbye." He turned to pick up the Pokeball.

Which was when Celebi and Articuno appeared and lifted him away.

"Hey!" He screamed, thrashing about. The two ignored him as Hypno concentrated on him and he froze, outlined with a purple haze. Below, hordes of Oddish were desperately trying to open the Pokeball. It wriggled a third time as they shot seeds, themselves, and powder at the Pokeball in the Oddish's continued attempts, before it finally flashed red. The Pokemon holding Reggie dropped him and ran to the Pokeball. The Hypno sadly nudged the Pokeball, and the Toxifreeze was released.

For the first time, Reggie truly understood what he had been warned of.

The Toxifreeze was covered in brown slime.The pale white color had given way to jet black, and it's hands were oozing every bit of poison they contained. There was no doubt in his mind that it was dead.

He was jolted out of his mournful reverie when the Articuno let out a mournful cry and flapped away. The cry was taken up by Celebi, who vanished, and by the remaining Pokemon, who all in some way began to leave. A nearby oddish heard the cry, and joined in, moving off.

Reggie turned around, only to endure a hateful glare. "Didn't I warn you?" The man yelled. "You killed it. They won't forget this, Reggie. Nobody will. You will have to live with this forever. I am now trapped in the past. Do you really think Celebi will come back for me? I don't. I am now trapped here forever."

"Now, when all those Pokemon give word to the other Pokemon, they'll rampage for a little, then calm down. Nobody will understand, but they'll get over it. When Celebi comes, though, going on about what you did and how you weren't really punished for it, they'll really go on the tear. It will be war, Reggie. And it will be your fault."

"Killing a minor Pokemon's terrible, but forgivable, because another one will always be born. But what you did, Reggie--it will never come back, and once they're through, the human race might not come back, either." The man stood there for a moment, then walked down the mountain, leaving Reggie all alone.

For the first time in his life, Reggie could not find any possible way to share the blame. He was alone, in every way.


	4. Trainer Prep

In the present day, long after a man mourned for the Toxifreeze, long after humans and Pokemon reconciled themselves, a young boy awoke.

Slowly, he looked at the calendar, then smiled and shot out of bed. Within minutes he was completely ready to go.

"Now, hold on a minute," his mother called, as he was about to walk out the door. "I know you're excited, but you have to eat your breakfast first. Trainers need nutrition, too, you know!"

"But all the Pokemon will be gone!" he whined.

"No, dear, I doubt it. It's only four in the morning. God knows why you're already up, but you have plenty of time to eat breakfast."

"But I--"

"Listen to your mother, Patrick," a voice called from upstairs. "Professor Oak probably isn't even up yet, the old man."

"You're awake, too, Brock?"

"Yeah. How could I not be? I was frankly just as concerned as Patrick. I had a friend once who was late, and he ended up getting this little mouse because there weren't any others left."

Patrick, silently agreeing, slipped over and started eating his cereal. "So," he said in between bites, "What Pokemon should I get? I mean, Bulbasaur sounds really good for beginners like me, but it's no match for Charmander. But Charmander is hard to take care of, because of it's tail flame, and Squirtle still would beat it hands down. Even Squirtle is supposed to be difficult, and it doesn't stand a chance against Bulbasaur." He paused for a moment. "Dad, which one did you choose?"

"Actually, I started out with a Geodude. The Professor tried using a Rock-Grass-Fire triangle that year, because a bunch of people were complaining about their water Pokemon." He sighed. "Not long after, I captured an Onix and trained them both. I soon rose to the rank of Gym Leader, and then I met--" Brock shook his head. "But that wasn't your question. I really can't help you decide. You'll have to meet them for yourself, and decide based on that."

Brock looked at the clock, then gasped. "How did it get so late already? You need to go!" He ushered Patrick out the door, with some parting advice. "Remember, activate the Pokeball by pressing the center button, then throwing it. Try to weaken Pokemon before capture. Hurry!"

With that, the door was closed, and Patrick was off to meet his fate.


	5. Of Celebi and Crazy Professors

Patrick dashed into the room. "I made it! I made it! I--Professor, what's wrong?"

Professor Oak was sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry, Patrick. There are no Pokemon this year."

"What?" Patrick stared at the Professor, disbelieving.

"But--on the other hand--you're the first one here. I suppose it has to be you."

"What has to be me?"

"I should probably-no, no, that wouldn't work. Maybe--"

"Professor! What are you talking about?"

"Celebi. Is here..." Without another word, he quietly sat on the floor, sobbing into his hands.

Patrick couldn't believe it. He'd just started out of his home, and he'd meet Celebi! "Professor, that's amazing! What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "He's here because he doesn't want to take part. The legends...are attacking."

Patrick merely stood, stock-still. His hands began to shake, and he lost all strength in his legs. The Professor winced as Patrick joined him on the floor.

"Patrick." The professor looked up with a gleam of hope. "Your father is Brock, correct?" Patrick nodded. "Celebi can travel through time, correct?" He nodded again. "Perhaps...he can change this," the professor mumbled, now talking to himself.

Patrick stared at the Professor. "What happened?"

"Go get your father, Patrick. I need to speak to him for a minute."

Patrick pulled himself off the floor and walked back home.

"Hey, Patrick!" Brock greeted him. "What Pokemon did you get?"

Patrick stared at him, then mumbled, "The Professor needs to talk to you."

Brock stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

"Just come here." Confused, Brock followed Patrick to the Professor's house.

"Brock!" Oak cried. "I need to talk to you!" He ushered him into a small room, and there was silence for a moment. Patrick fell to the ground again, with a new layer of despair. There were no Pokemon for him. The world was basically doomed. There was just no point.

All of a sudden, shouting began from the room. It sounded like arguing. Patrick simply lay there, waiting as the arguing continued. Within minutes, the room was quiet again.

Brock opened the door. "Son," he began, "you...have no Pokemon, so..." he chuckled nervously. "Would you mind staying here while I go with Celebi?"

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "I'm going. Professor, give me a Pokeball." Oak handed one over. Patrick then ran outside for a moment, looking around. The first thing he noticed was a patch of small grass. Smiling, he threw the Pokeball at the rustling patch.

As he'd expected, a red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball, and whatever Pokemon was there was sucked in. Remembering something his dad told him once, he ran over, and held the smooth outside of the Pokeball. It rocked three times, and fell still. There was no sound save the rustling of the grass for a moment, and then Patrick screamed in victory. Running back inside, he remembered to calm himself, and said formally, "I do now."

Brock stared at him for a minute, then said, "Oh. Well, it's going to be awfully difficult. What Pokemon did you catch, anyhow?"

Patrick glared at him. "Let me check." He threw the Pokeball, and out came his Pokemon.

He stared for a moment. "No way."

Oak burst into insane laughter. "Is that Celebi I'm looking at? I think it is!"

Patrick slumped. "I'd better let him go, then." Before he could do anything, though, Celebi grabbed the Pokeball and vanished. Within moments, he reappeared, and the Pokeball was different. It was blue colored.

"Is that an Ultra Ball?" Oak asked.

"No, I think that that's a Great Ball, not that it matters. The way I look at it, Celebi must be lonely. All the other legendaries are on a rampage, and since this is Celebi's fault, he must want to fix it. I suppose he also realizes he kind of ruined things for you. You don't suppose you could handle Celebi, do you, Patrick?"

"WHAT? YES!" Patrick whooped about in victory, then ground to a halt. "Wait. What do you mean it's Celebi's fault?" Before Brock could answer, though, they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Oak laughed. "I need to lay off the caffeine," he said, and passed out.


	6. Warning: Excessive Babbling

This chapter confirms something I have always secretly believed: Professor Oak will someday go insane.

Jenny opened the door. "Professor Oak?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Professor Oak gave a wide grin. "Your husband is in the past to stop something from happening. It's all Celebi's fault, though. If Mewtwo hadn't looked all nervous, then Articuno wouldn't have used mind reader on Patrick and find out that it happened. Don't you agree?"

Jenny blinked. "Professor, did you take your medicine today?"

"Who needs medicine when we're all going to die? We are, you know. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I want some tea, Henry, do whip up a pot."

Jenny slapped Oak. "What's going on?"

Oak's eyes opened, then he began to speak rapidly. "The-legendaries-are-attacking-us-because-of-something-that-happened-in-the-past-and--why, yes, dear Henry, I would love a cup of tea. By all means, whip up a pot. Oh my, not again. Would you mind putting out the fire, Henry? No, not you, you confounded Charmander. You're just going to make it worse, and it's already sweltering as it is."

Oddly enough, Jenny was forced to agree. The temperature seemed to be going up every moment.

"Oh, dear, Charmander, why didn't you tell me sooner? Go ahead and have a cup, I don't mind. I suppose it's always best to be precautious, woulddn't you say? There's no need to worry, of course, Entei's not going to cause any problems. Thank you, Henry, I hvaen't had a pot of tea in a while."

Oak was staring out the window while he babbled, and suddenly struck by a terrible feeling, Jenny cautiously looked to the window that he stared out of.

There was nothing.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. "Crazy old fool," she said.

"Oh, dear, Squirtle, you've gone and drunk all the tea. Now Henry will have to make more. Whoops, that's not good. Henry, could you put the fire out? I seem to have spilt my tea and set the carpet on fire. Celebi is to blame for the whole mess, Jenny."

Jenny shot up as she realized he was lucid for the moment.

"We'll be attacked any time now, so--I'd like to drink my tea, Henry, before it's all gone. Give it to me, Henry. Hey, just because you're scared of Entei, doesn't mean you can't give me tea. There is nothing wrong with the tea. As a matter of fact, legendaries do nothing but enhance the tea. Our parents can't really get good jobs. They're lying. That is why we live in the swamp, Henry."

Jenny relaxed for a moment again, and waited for the babbling to end.


	7. A Fireside Chat

A messenger quickly rode into Pallet Town, grumbling to himself.

"Why I 'ave to deliver the stinking message, nobody knows. Ain't there the internet? The Professor can't be so crazy as to not understand the internet. It's basic, really. Instant communication and whatnot. 'Sides, whole country's having problems. So why...do...I..." The messenger's voice trailed off. "Holy shit."

The town that was facing him was no more than charred cinders, with a few flames still leaping about between the buildings.

"Oh, man. Not the professor. He was one o' the most insightful o' the bunch. Now what are we going t' do? We'll never figure out what's going on here. Dammit!"

He turned around to leave, only to be stopped by a cry.

"Wait!"

Startled, he turned around again. A younger woman was limping toward him, dragging an old man along. For some reason, he was babbling incessantly.

"Wait a moment. Who're you? Who's that old geezer? Wait...Holy shit. Is that th' professor? He really is crazy, then. Used to be the best chance outta all of 'em. Now what're we s'pposed t' do? I mean--"

"Bring Oak to a hospital. See what he can tell you. I barely understand what happened, so I'll be no help. Just leave me here."

The messenger shrugged. "If that's whatcha want, then okay." He then grabbed the professor, jumped on the horse and started away.

"Wait!" Jenny cried out.

The messenger halted. "Well, come on then." Jenny limped over and joined the messenger on the horse, and they galloped away, leaving the few fires remaining to smolder.

-- -- --

"So, what happen'd?" The messenger asked.

"I don't really know. I was listening to the professor babble, when all of a sudden everything was on fire. I mean, everything! Things in the freezer caught on fire instantly. It was like we were in hell. I just...everything's..." Jenny lost her composure for a moment, then regained it. "I don't know. See if the professor can tell you."

"Professor?"

The professor looked up wearily. "Hello there, Henry. Where's my tea? I really do think I need some tea, especially since that nasty Entei burnt down my house. Would you happen to have any chives? I want a--"

Oak was abruptly cut off by Jenny. "That was Entei? How do you know that?"

"My dear Henry, it wasn't hard. All you had to do was look out the window."

Jenny thought back. He had, indeed, been looking out the window.

"Why did Entei attack, sir?"

"Good lord, Henry, you don't have to be so uptight with your own father. Anyhow, I guess it was mad because the Toxifreeze died. I dunno. Something like that, anyhow."

"Toxifreeze?"

"My, Henry, you have a lot of questions, don't you? Truth be told..." he frowned. "I don't remember. Had something to do with Brock, though...Who's Brock again? Brock...Brock..who is Brock...Jenny!"

Jenny was instantly alert. "Yes, professor?"

"I'm sorry. My memory's faded a little bit with time. Brock went back in time to...um...what was it now? I think it had something to do with some Pokemon. Toxifreeze, it was called. But why did he need to--?" Brock slumped. "I'm sorry. I just don't remember. My body is sore. I feel burned everywhere. I'm just tired."

"Dontcha worry a bit, professor. We've reached Viridian City, and you can rest real soon."

"Oh...okay." The professor looked relieved, and not another word was spoken as they headed for the medical center.

-- -- --

Author's Note: I am always open to any reviews that you care to give, and knowing if I'm doing something wrong will strengthen the story. Thanks. Also, sorry for taking so long to post. Schoolwork was killing me.


End file.
